


Water Park Mischief

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gavin are up to no good on your trip to the water park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Park Mischief

You groan, the pounding on your door rousing you from your sleep. You roll over, willing it to stop. It doesn’t and you huff, finally getting out of bed. You shiver and the chill in your apartment and pad quickly to your door, checking the clock on your way to it. 6:00 AM. You scowl at the clock before unlocking and opening the door.  
Gavin’s cheery face greets you on the other side. “Mornin’ love!” He frowns, looking you up and down. “You’re not ready?”  
“Ready for what?” You mumble, rubbing your eyes.  
“The waterpark of course! Don’t you remember? We planned it out last week.” He says grinning.  
“That’s today?”  
He nods. “I reminded you last night.”  
You nod and move aside to let him. “Work on my mind. Must’ve spaced it.”   
He enters and presses a quick kiss to your cheek. “That’s alright. Go get ready. I can wait.”  
You nod and walk back to your bedroom, putting your bathing suit on before pulling clothes over it. You toss a towel and a few other things into a bag and sling it over your shoulder. Grabbing your phone from the charger, you head back out to the living room.   
The smell of coffee hits you and you smile. “You are the best ever, Gavin.”   
Gavin walks out of the kitchen, holding a travel mug out to you. “I try.” He grins. “Ready to go?” He asks as you take the cup.  
You nodding sipping at it and making your way to the door. You let Gavin leave first before exiting and locking the door, dropping your keys into your bag. Gavin takes your hand, leading you down to Michael and Lindsay’s truck. You both climb into the back.  
“Just the 4 of us today?” You ask, settling back.  
Lindsay shakes her head. “Nah. The others just left a bit ago. We were just waiting for you.”  
You chuckled. “Didn’t mean to keep everyone waiting.”  
Lindsay laughs and waves her hand. “It’s fine. Didn’t really wait that long.”  
The car fell into a comfortable silence as Michael pulled out onto the road and started the long drive to the water park. Gavin wrapped his arm around you and you leaned against him, settling in.   
You dozed off, Gavin shaking your shoulder gently when Michael parked the car.   
“Hey.” He said softly. “We’re here.”  
You sit up and stretch. “That was fast.”  
He laughs. “You fell asleep. Of course it went fast.”  
You shove him lightly. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so tired if someone hadn’t kept me up all night on skype.”  
He grinned. “I missed you.”  
You roll your eyes and get out of the car. “Cause you hadn’t just seen me at work.”  
He shrugged, still grinning and followed you out of the car. You both walked to the back, meeting up with the others before heading into the park. You all found a spot among the lounge chairs to set up at and you opted to stay put with Barbara and Ray for a while. Gavin gives you a quick kiss, before hurrying off to the slides.  
Awhile later, you sat laughing as Ray tugged a towel over his face.  
“Why did you bring me along? You guys know I don’t like outside.” He whined exaggeratedly.   
Barbara joined you in laughing, reaching over to tug the towel off Ray’s face. “It’s not going to kill you. You know you’re having fun.”  
Ray crossed his arms and grumbled. The others returned and Gavin plopped down behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.  
You laugh and make a half-assed attempt to push him away. “Gav! You’re getting my clothes wet!”   
He laughs too, pulling you closer. “We’re gonna hit the lazy river before lunch. That’s right you lazy bums’ alley. Come on.”  
“Someone needs to stay back and watch the stuff though.” Barbara says, standing up and pulling off her tee.  
“I will. I wanna catch some sun.” Kara grins, sitting down on an empty chair.  
“I’ll stay back too.” Chris grins, sitting beside Kara.  
“And me. You won’t get me near water.” Ray says, sinking farther into his seat.  
You stand and strip your clothes off and look at Gavin with a devious look. He returns it and stands with you, moving to Ray’s side.  
“Come on X-ray. Come have some fun.”  
Ray looks up at him and shakes his head. “Sitting in a tube in water doesn’t sound like fun.”  
“Not when you put it that way.” Gavin smiles and move up to Ray’s other side.  
“I’m not going in the water.” Ray pouts and you nod to Gavin.  
He nods back and you both move quickly, hooking one hand under Ray’s arm and dragging him out of his chair.  
“Whoa! Hey, hey! No. No!” He struggles and you both tighten your grip on Ray, pulling him the short distance to the water. “Come on Vav! Don’t do this to me! Guys come on. Be reasonable.”  
You both laugh, and pull Ray to the stairs leading into the water. Ray fights a little more.  
“Guys, come on. This isn’t funny. I still have my shirt on. Don’t do this.”  
“You know, he is right Gavin.”  
“Oh?”  
“It’d be rude to throw him in with his shirt on. Hold him still while I get it off.”  
“Of course dear.” Gavin grins as you release Ray’s arm and he wraps both arms around Ray’s waist.  
“Wait, what?! No. That’s not what I meant. Come on, stop it.” Ray struggled against Gavin as you tugged his shirt off, being careful of his glasses.  
You hand it to Lindsay who was close by and turned back to the struggling men. “There. Now he’s good to go in.” You grin.  
Gavin laughs as Ray’s struggles increase before shoving him towards the water. Ray flails and catches your arm. You lose your balance, toppling into the water with him. You resurface, laughing and coughing. Ray resurfaces next to you and glares at you.   
“You two, are so dead.” Ray mutters, fixing his glasses.  
Gavin wades into the water with you, laughing. “Looks like it’s time for our timely escape! Let’s go!” He takes your hand leading you through the water, grabbing inner tubes on the way.  
You hear Ray yelling behind you and the laughter of the rest of the group. A few of them agree to help Ray get payback.  
“Looks like it’s us against all them!” You laugh, pushing through the few people in the water.  
Gavin nods absently, looking around. After a few minutes his face lights up. “Ah! There!” He calls happily, ducking out of his tube and pulling you out of yours as well.   
He leads you over to a waterfall, pulling you underneath and ducking into a recessed area of it. He pressed you back against the wall with an arm, watching through the small gap at the people floating by. You start to ask what he’s doing and he shushes you. You watch as you see the group pass by.  
Gavin waits a few more moments before grinning and turning to you. “Good, they’re gone.”  
You laugh. “So what now?”  
He turns to you, expression thoughtful. “Well… We are basically alone here. We could have some fun.”  
“And just what did you have in mind?”  
He smirks and leans closer, lips nearly touching yours. “I have a few things in mind.”  
You close the distance between you two and press your lips together. He slides his hands down your arms before wrapping them around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer. He nudges you back, pressing you against the wall and you sigh. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You hmm into his mouth and tangle one hand in his hair.  
He pulls away after a few minutes, both of you breathing heavy. He gives you another quick kiss before kissing along your jaw. You squirm when he starts kissing down your neck.  
“Gavin. Not here.” You chuckled.  
He pulls back with a pout and you laugh more, giving him another slow kiss. When Gavin pulls away again, he rests his forehead against yours.  
“We should probably get back soon.”   
You nod, giving him one last kiss before letting him go. He steps back and takes your hand. He looks around, making sure the cost is clear before walking out from under the waterfall and back to the river. You both get out, heading back to seats. You get back to the area before the others so only Kara and Chris are there.  
“Oh hey. Where are the others?” Kara asks with a smile.  
“Oh you know, we got a little separated. I’m sure they’ll be along soon. Lunch and all.” Gavin grins sitting down and pulling you into his lap.  
You all chat before you hear the rest of the group get back.   
“How the hell did you get back here so quick?” Ray asks, picking his towel up.  
“Well you know, when you’re on the run and all.” Gavin says with a smile.  
Ray nods, lips pursed. “You two are still dead.” He says, fighting a smile.


End file.
